Dornröschen die Wahre Story!
by Hau-mich-Blau
Summary: Jeder kannt die Geschichte! Dornöschen klein und lieb fiel um und schlief! Doch ist sie wirklich so lieb? Eine Interessante Geschichte um eine Dönerbude namens Dönerrose!Please R&R :3


Dornröschen

Erzähler 1: Hallo liebe große Kinder! Wir haben hier ein sch…………….önes Märchen für euch!  
Erzähler 2: Es nennt sich Dornveilchen.  
E1: haut E2 eine rein Dornröschen, du Penner!  
E2: Ups! Naja dieses würg Mörschen handelt über ne hübsche Braut.  
E1: Ja, leider ist sie strohdumm klopft sich mit Zeigefinger auf den Kopf!  
E2: Ja, sie ist als Kind auf den Kopf gefallen und leidet seit da an Amnesie.  
E1:ungläubig Wirklich?  
E2: Jop. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben ist dann leidet sie noch immer.  
E1: Das kommt doch am Ende, Idiot!  
E3: Ja, Hallo erst mal…  
E2:beleidigt Ich wollt aber ein schnelles Ende!  
E3: Vertrau ihr!  
E2: Genau! Vertrau mir! Los, komm! Mach es!  
E1: Wir müssen aber dieses sch...öne Märchen erzählen! Außerdem werden wir nicht dafür bezahlt, es lang zu ziehen!  
E3vorsichtig: Äh…Wir werden überhaupt nicht bezahlt  
E2: Genau!  
E1: Egal, lasst uns jetzt anfangen! Es war einmal in einem...Ist doch schegal, wo es war! Es war jedenfalls ziemlich lange her!   
E2: Und da waren zwei totale gewinnspielfreudige Leute.  
E3: Also...das waren ein König...und eine Königin...äh…  
E1: Und sie haben noch nie was gewonnen, bis eines Tages...  
E2: Sie habe sooft Gewinnspiele gespielt bis sie die Königstitel und ein Schloss mit Land gewonnen hatten.  
E1: Dann irgendwann haben sie in der Kinderlotterie den ersten Platz belegt und ein Adoptionsschreiben gewonnen!  
E2: Dort hatten sie eine Schlampentochter gewonnen.  
E3: Also...das sagt man nicht...äh...ja  
E2: Ja, ich weiß -.-  
E3: Diese schöne Tochter nannten sie Dornröschen.  
E1: Schön?! Das glaub ich dir, dass du sie schön findest...  
E2: Genau du warst doch selber 'ne Schlampe!  
E3: rot wird  
E2: Wie viel hat sie dir dafür gegeben, dass du das sagst?  
E3: Das finde ich nicht nett! beginnt zu weinen  
E1: Naja, egal! Auf der Geburtstags- oder Adoptionsparty, sollte die berühmte Pop-Gruppe "Drei Feen und ein Kerl" spielen.  
E2: Mit ihrem neuen Song: "Drei Wünsche"  
E1: Doch das ehemalige Bandmitglied Tussisine war so empört, dass sie sie durch einen Kerl ersetzt haben,...  
E2: dass sie ihren Chemie-Baukasten nahm,…  
E3: Wovon redet ihr? Das gab's damals doch noch nicht...  
E1+E2: HALT'S MAUL!  
E2: …und einen Fluchtrank zusammen braute.  
Werbung: JETZT GANZ NEU BEI KNÜLLERMARKT!  
E3: Schnauze!  
E1: Wow, E3, du hast dazu gelernt! Dann platzte die dumme Kuh einfach nach dem zweiten Teil von "Drei Wünsche" ins Schloss herein und goss diesen Matsch in die Wiege.  
E2: Darauf rannte der Kerl weg.  
E3: Wieso dass denn?  
E1: Dann sprach Tussisine: "Dieses dumme Kind, an dem ich meine Wut ausgelassen habe, obwohl es nichts getan hat, wird an ihrem 16 Geburtstag sterben, indem sie ihre BLUMEN GIEßT!"  
E3: Aber Blumengießen tötet doch nicht!  
E1: Oh, sorry sie sagte "Sie wird sterben, wenn sie sich an ihrem 16 Geburtstag an einer Spindel sticht! Whawhawha!"  
E2: Dann verschwand sie so schnell wie sie gekommen ist  
E2: Ihre Eltern haben alles versucht. Und ihre letzte Chance waren die Pop-Gruppe "Drei Feen und ein Kerl"  
E1: Genau! Denn sie mussten ja noch Teil 3 zu Ende singen! Die Frontsängerin sang: "Ooops, sie ist jetzt verflucht. Das tut mir zwar Leid, doch, Babe Babe, ich bin Anfängerin, also stirbt sie nicht, sonder schläft, bis sie ein Prinz küsst. Oh, yeah!"  
E2: So vergingen Jahre. Mittlerweile wurden alle Spinnräder im Königreich verbrannt.  
E3: Und wie's weitergeht, verraten euch die Figuren selbst!  
(Dornröschen betritt den Thronsaal)  
Dornröschen: Du? Mutti?  
Königin Gabi (Mutti): Jaah, mein Kind?  
Dorny erschrocken: Du bist nicht meine Mutti!! Oder hast du was mit meinem Vati?  
E3: Dornröschen? Königin Gabriele? Noch mal!  
Dorny: seufz Och, gut! Du Mutti?  
Mutti: Ja, meine Kleine?  
Dorny: Also, ich habe Mädchen auf dem Marktplatz über mich sprechen hören...  
Mutti: Und, was sagten sie?  
Dorny: Also, sie sagten, dass ich heute, an meinem 16. Geburtstag, verflucht bin.  
Stimmt das, Mutti?  
Mutti: Ja, es stimmt.  
Dorny: erfreut Oh, wow! Die Penner da draußen haben ja Recht! Ich muss mich für meine Verfluchung fertig machen! läuft zur Treppe Wir sehen uns! winkt Vielleicht auch nie wieder!  
Mutti: Ja. Tschüss!  
E1: Sie ging auf ihr Zimmer. Und da sah sie...ihr Bett. UND DANEBEN...ihren Nachttisch. Und DA NEBEN...eine Spinne. UND DIESE SPINNE...hing an einem Spinnrad.  
E2: Da sie noch nie eins gesehen hat, schaute sie verwirrt.  
Dorny: Hmm? Was ist das? Formt aus Daumen und Zeigefingern einen Rahmen Es hat Stil!  
Dorny: Berührt mit Zeigefingern immer wieder Berühren! piekst sich Auargh! Wird müde Oh, was passiert? Alles dreht sich…fällt zu Boden schnarcht sabbert  
E3: Aber...ach, kein Kommentar!  
E1: Die "Drei Feen und ein Kerl" beschlossen: Wenn Dornröschen schläft, warum sollten die Anderen nicht auch pennen?  
E2: Also sangen sie auf der Kingdom-Tournee ihren neuen Song: "Schlaft solange wie Dorny".  
E1: Bis sie eines Tages ihr erstes Album raus brachten: "Ein sexy Prinz kommt!" Dieser Hits waren sehr gut. Bis sich irgendwann einmal ein Prinz angesprochen Gefühlt hat und sich auf den Weg gemacht hat, um diese Dönerose (der Manager der "3F&1K" hat ein Sprachproblem) zu retten. Außerdem war er hungrig!  
E2: Als er am Schloss ankam, fragte er sich wo der Dönerladen sei. Die ganzen umher liegenden Menschen störten ihn nicht. Er dachte sie haben zu viele Drogen genommen und sind umgefallen. Er suchte im ganzen Schloss, bis er in Dornys Zimmer ankam.  
E1: Dann sah er Dornröschen und fragte: "Hey du, hier soll ein krasser Dönerladen sein! Dönerose. Hast du den schon mal gesehen?" Er betrachtete sie.  
E3: Dönerladen im Mittelalter! Ihr habt Probleme!  
E2: Er ging näher ran und sah dabei nicht die Sonnencreme, die auf dem Boden lag. Er rutschte aus, fiel und landete auf Dornröschen. Da sah er das Dorny sabberte, doch da er seine Hände nicht benutzen konnte, um den Speichel weg zu wischen, nahm er seinen Mund. ER KÜSSTE SIE.  
E1: Dornröschen wachte auf und sah, wie der Prinz auf ihr saß.   
Dorny: HEY! Was willst du hier? RAUS AUS MEINEM ZIMMER!  
Prinz: Sachte, Sachte. Ich suche nur einen bestimmten Dönerladen. Er heißt Dönerose. Weißt du wo er ist?  
Dorny: Dönerose? Weiß auch nicht. Lass ihn uns zusammen suchen!  
E2: Der Prinz schlug vor: „Wenn du ihn zuerst findest heirate ich dich. Aber wenn ich ihn zuerst finde holst du mir einen runter."  
E3: ALSO WIRKLICH, E2!!! Das hat er bestimmt nicht gesagt!  
E1: So, und sie suchten überall nach dem Laden, fanden ihn aber nicht. Sie suchten im Klo, auf dem Mond und an anderen Orten, wo man schwer hinkommt.  
E2: Da sie ihn nicht fanden, gingen sie zurück auf Dorny's Schloss. Da ihre Eltern davon gehört hatten, dass Dorny und der Prinz eine Wette gemacht hatten, und sie wollten, dass ihre Tochter gewinnt, ließen sie eine Dönerbude namens Dönerose bauen.  
E1: Dorny fand sie natürlich zuerst und so musste sie den Prinzen heiraten. Sie lebten auch glücklich, bis Dorny anfing Drogen zu nehmen, zu rauchen und zur Bundeskanzlerin geworden ist. Heute ist sie mit dem Namen Angie Merkel in der ganzen Welt berühmt.  
E2: Naja das war's. UND JETZT ALLE RAUS ODER IHR ROSTET IN DER HÖLLE!!!

The End/Die Ente


End file.
